Various convenience services are available to travelers, particularly business travelers, when staying at hotels, conference centers, airport departure lounges and the like. Such services are intended to enable improved convenience to travelers when away from home or away from their work base, and are used by hotel groups, conference groups, etc as a service differentiator to attract corporate customers to stay in their hotels or attend their conference centers.
One example of a conventional service offered by hotels is the Direct.RTM. Service of AT&T Corporation. In the AT&T Direct Service system, users are issued with a swipe card, similar to a credit card, which can be used outside the US to access the AT&T communications network by lifting a telephone handset and dialing *60 or some other AT&T direct access number as listed on a wallet sized directory card provided with the service. Once connected to the AT&T communications network, users have access to toll-free numbers (0800 numbers), can set up conference calls, and can access other services such as language interpreters or recording and delivering messages through the AT&T True Messages.RTM. service. Once connected to the AT&T telecommunications network, users may also access a 24 hour English speaking operator service. The conventional AT&T Direct Service system has an advantage of providing added value service to telephone users, whilst encouraging users to use AT&T telecommunications networks.
Other examples of convenience services provided in hotels are conventional hotel television systems. For example the Philips "Hotel TV" comprises a central control apparatus as may be situated at hotel reception and a plurality of television monitors distributed around the building, each television monitor being provided with a conventional remote control apparatus. A user of the hotel information system is presented with a menu display on the television screen, from which items may be selected using an electronic cursor controlled from a hand-held remote control device. For example, a typical list of available services on the Philips "Hotel TV" system includes guest services; a message service; wake-up call service; television and radio service; pay movie guide;
viewing of the guest's bill; and hotel information. To access the pay TV service, view a bill, or view messages, a user must enter a security code using the TV remote control handset. The user is supplied with the security code on checking into the hotel. The conventional hotel television system may be personalized at an elementary level by including a guest's name, which may be displayed on a TV monitor within the guest's room in the form of a message such as
"Welcome to&lt;Town&gt;, &lt;Guest Name&gt;" PA1 at least one portable data storage means capable of specifying user specific data describing a set of data types; PA1 data input means for receiving said user specific data; PA1 data storage means for storing data describing a plurality of said electronic data services; PA1 means for selecting at least one said electronic data service, said selection being made in accordance with said user specific data by comparing said user specific data with said data describing electronic data services; and PA1 means for controlling delivery of said selected electronic data services. PA1 receiving user data describing a set of said user specified data types; PA1 identifying said user specified data types within said user data; PA1 searching stored data for data items corresponding to said identified data types; PA1 retrieving said data items from said stored data; and PA1 displaying said identified data items. PA1 receiving user data describing a set of said user specified data types; PA1 identifying said user specified data types within said user data; PA1 searching stored data for data describing electronic data services corresponding to said identified user specified data types; PA1 retrieving said electronic data services; and PA1 delivering said identified electronic data services. PA1 receiving user data describing a predetermined set of data types; said data types relating to a selection of personalized information; PA1 configuring one or a plurality of service terminal devices to supply personalized electronic data service corresponding to said data types.
where the guest's name is entered into the system by hotel staff.
A third example of a service offered by hotels, airlines, etc provides a rudimentary form of customization of customer details by monitoring usage and behavior patterns of customers through the use of "guest" clubs and loyalty card schemes involving cards having magnetic stripes. Such schemes require filling in questionnaire forms, however customers are often reluctant to fill in questionnaire forms, and there is a burden in collecting and gathering questionnaire forms with a result that customer information is irregularly and infrequently updated. A customer has no access to information held on a database storing information collected from a questionnaire and has no direct involvement or control in extending or limiting the scope of services offered by the service provider.